


露中 鬼灯 第一章

by J_shazi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_shazi/pseuds/J_shazi





	露中 鬼灯 第一章

鬼灯

庙宇的飞椽在暗红夕阳中攒动着，仿佛被桎梏的玄鸟哀怨地嚎叫，伊万布拉金斯基踏上了染红的门槛，引得一阵吱呀的朽木声响。这久未被人触碰的禁忌之地，许是暗藏着巨大的危险，然而穷途末路的佣兵团长伊万却如同自暴自弃一般，亦步亦趋地跟随着那只颤抖在寒夜中的白色飞蛾，那唯一的活物，深入禁地，寻找它的火光。

这地方如果有火的话，也是鬼火吧，伊万自嘲地想着。他摸了摸脖子上的伤痕，血已经凝固了，那地方又痒又痛像千万只白蚁啃噬。还有多久身体就会开始异化呢，一个小时，还是两个小时，足够杀掉阿弗雷德吗，想到这里，伊万那带着怒火和悲怆的紫眸，黯淡了颜色。

方圆百里是此起彼伏的令人胆寒的奇怪吼叫，大部分来自他带来的几十个佣兵兄弟，他们曾陪他出生入死百余回，如今却沦为了阿弗雷德陷阱下的陪葬品。伊万嘲讽地哼笑起来，他也不知是在嘲讽阿弗雷德，还是自己。

夕阳逐渐被古老的建筑吞噬了光芒，白蛾仍在往庙宇深处扑棱着，慢慢变成一个远处忽隐忽现的白点，伊万害怕放走了这个唯一鲜活的生命，他伸手去抓，那蛾子却忽然消失不见，只剩他的五指在昏灰的空中徘徊，仿佛这一切只是他的幻象。四顾茫然，再没有任何生命，即使是强大的佣兵团长，也开始感到一阵拉扯着心脏的恐慌。

一阵阴冷的风刮过，呼啸着把破旧的门扉撞到厚土墙上，身经百战的伊万早已察觉到了古老建筑里诡秘的气氛，然而作为人的他即将死去，警醒已是无谓的挣扎。伊万用手抵着胸口，绝望地感受着无形的怪兽在他身体里疯狂地叫嚣，不久之后，他就会真的变成一个失去人性的怪物吧。

“没有人告诉过你吗……踩了门槛，可是要下地狱的……”庙宇深处传来了一个略有些沙哑的男声，介于少年与青年、男性与女性之间的声音，缥缈得像从另一个世界传来的。

此时一排排细长的白烛忽的燃起，从门口一直延伸到巨大而残破的佛像前。佛像释放着它的威压，恐吓着这不速而来的渺小人类。这佛像从前应该是镀了金的，如今却是大块大块地脱落了，头部像是被钝器砸碎，只剩一小半，笼罩在金光闪闪的藻井下，一只眼睛凝视着伊万，那残留的嘴角诡异地勾起，不像是天上普罗众生的佛陀，倒像是地狱来的笑面怪。

“所以你是来带我入地狱的吗？”伊万布拉金斯基没有丝毫畏惧，他站在斑斓的烛光中，紫眸一动不动地注视着那佛陀，怪笑着问道。

古老的建筑里忽然发出一阵木头碰撞石材的声响，之前的那个声音悠悠地从佛像底部传来，“你在看哪，小白毛？”。

伊万才注意到那里有个一人高的木质神龛，无神像供奉其中，却有一个身形小巧的男人如同死物一般瘫靠在神龛金碧辉煌的内壁上，他面对着自己，却双眼紧闭，像刚出生的柔软绒毛幼猫，他的皮肤上倒映着些许神龛的金光，闪烁如同都城长燃的焰火，他长长的丝绸般的黑发垂落在细致白腻的锁骨上，身上随意地系着血红色的袈裟，裸露出的光洁胸膛和玲珑脚踝比得上最昂贵的玉石，这视线里的一切使伊万躁动起来。这就是废墟的画卷里描绘的东方美人吗，比他平生所见的男男女女都要美丽、性感。或许那只白蛾是上帝的使者，前来给他编织一个死前的美梦，赐给他一个罂粟般的美人。

伊万很快通他那不安分的裆部察觉出自己对这个男人产生了极大的欲望――或许在生命终止之前人的一切本能渴求都得到了从未有过的放大，甚至比它本身的程度更强。

伊万布拉金斯基的从不掩饰自己的欲望，他大步向那破旧却又辉煌的神龛走去，军靴与石制地板紧迫地撞击出如同他的心跳节奏般的声响，仿佛在诉说着自己的渴望――他想要他，他太明白自己了。伊万居高临下地伸出他由于常年战斗生满老茧的宽厚大手，开始细细摩挲男人如同新芽幼叶般精致细腻的脸部肌肤，就像在研究一盘精美的甜点该从哪下口。

就在伊万的食指抚上男人如同晚霞光晕一般鲜红饱满的唇瓣之时，男人却突然睁开了眼睛，他琥珀色的猫眼直勾勾地在伊万脸上打转，这眼神令伊万感到浑身酥麻，赤裸裸的蛊惑，令伊万下腹紧绷，难以抑制地颤抖起来。男人嘴角勾起的弧度犹如那尊残破佛像，然而却有着摄人魂魄的作用，紧接着他伸出水津津的软舌缠绵上伊万的指尖，没等那迟钝的手指来得及因这粘糯的触感而兴奋，软舌就又如同灵敏的小蛇一般迅速缩了回去，然而伊万的大脑却比手指敏捷，操纵着迟钝的手指迅速紧随着那小蛇伸进了它的蜜穴中，他捏住那排贝齿，不让它关上这隐秘的香甜大门，他的手指太过粗大，抚弄间竟从男人口中带出了几滴涎水，男人的琥珀色的眼眸因察觉到这充满着情色温度的涎水的滑落，开始半阖着飘忽闪烁。伊万满意地舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，然而，下一秒，他就感觉到了手指上如同长矛刺身般的尖锐痛感――男人伸出了他的雪白獠牙，狠狠地扎进了伊万的皮肉。

“放肆。”男人虽然胸膛被伊万的强健右臂抵在龛壁上，琥珀色的眼睛里却仍带着冷漠高傲的睥睨，直视着伊万，之前的诱惑光芒消失殆尽，仿佛从不曾存在。

“抱歉，我以为你跟我一样——想做。”伊万笑起来眉眼变得柔和如同弯弯新月，但那一双紫眼睛却包裹着如同烈酒一般浓重的占有欲，他用他与体形截然相反的软糯声音说出最低俗确是最真实的欲望。

“只是你被污染了的血液很好闻。”男人咧开嘴角，不是为了展露笑容，而是为了亮出的森然獠牙，那上面沾着红梅一样小小的血迹，他此时像极了幽暗森林里落单的独狼。渗出皮肤的黑红血液仿佛在提醒伊万，他的死期将近。想到这里伊万的眼眸变得沉默灰暗了起来，他觉得自己如同行走在一根永无尽头的钢丝上，只有坠落是确定的终点。一只苍白到有些透明的手软趴趴地爬上伊万的左胸，那里有五枚荣誉勋章，泛着银光的硬质金属映出更冷更硬的纤长手指，男人的眼里升起一簇火苗，“你的心脏也很美味，好想吃掉”。

伊万紫眸中的消沉逐渐染上的情欲的颜色，他的身体随着那只手的轨迹泛起一层风吹芦苇荡般此起彼伏的鸡皮疙瘩，他的呼吸滞留在了喉管里，随之而来的是下面那处越烧越旺的热度，他眼神灼灼地抓住男人的手腕，声带里震动的频率不再如同云朵般软糯，那声音如同沼泽一样浑浊泥泞：“想要？那做个交易”，他高大的躯体制造的阴影给男人的面庞蒙上了一层金黑色的纱，“让我上你，”伊万沉醉地看着男人那双金色的眼睛在阴影下散发着光芒，“把你操翻，” 他愿意溺死在这眼里金色的海洋中，“干到你翘着屁股求我插它”。

 

王耀从没听过如此不堪的语言，他轻而易举地被激怒了，蝼蚁一样的人类，他可以毫不费力地把他捏碎。王耀伸出手准备刺穿伊万的心脏，亲自取出那颗跳得异常凶猛的心脏，然而鲜血、刺穿血肉的触感，这些他想象的中的，全都没有实现，取而代之的是自己抵上了人类胸膛的无力的手。恐惧，慌张，黑发的仙人被这两种情绪淹没，看起来长久的沉睡让他至少暂时地失去了力量，没有了非人力量的支撑，他人类的躯壳比普通人类更加虚弱。白毛人类轻轻嗤笑了一声，仿佛看穿了他的窘境，王耀抬头凶恶地瞪视紫眸男人，口中高傲而愤怒地迸出两个字：“放肆”。

冰冷，光滑的龛壁，倒映出两人模糊的影子，伊万用他结实的胸膛抵着王耀的肩背，把他完完全全禁锢在龛壁上，让他的獠牙只能对着坚硬的金属，他可不想做到一半被咬断脖子。“你怎么敢……”王耀从未想到自己有一天会被一个人类压制到如此地步，他的细胳膊细腿在这个男人面前就如同凶禽爪下的幼崽。伊万解开皮带，把王耀无力的双手拉到他自己的头顶上，紧紧地捆了起来，等到解开的时候一定会留下深深的红痕。“抱歉，在把你操开之前，我可不敢让你自由活动，”伊万伏在王耀耳边吐着气说着，但他的语气里可没有一丝歉意。 真香啊，王耀的发香混着体香包裹着伊万的嗅觉，这香味如同发情剂一般，光是闻着就让伊万的下体更硬了。

“放……放肆”王耀一边脸贴着龛壁，嘴巴快要贴到自己的手臂，羞愤地挤出两个字。“你就只会说这两个字吗，我的东方美人，”王耀窘迫的反应让伊万感到愉悦，他接着说“不过没关系，一会儿我会让你说点别的，说点我爱听的。”

木板太硌了，伊万脱下毛皮内胆的军装垫在两人身下，忽然接触到冰冷的空气，他瑟缩了一下，便伸出强健的长臂抱住了身前的热源。这个小巧的男人抱起来就像个小太阳，一下子就点燃了伊万的皮肤，他想不停地触碰他，进入他，最后，抱着他死去。 伊万把手伸到王耀宽松的袈裟下面，那血红色的袈裟早已经滑落了一大半，显得欲迎还拒，他都舍不得给他剥掉。伊万的大手按捏着王耀的嫩肉，那滑腻的触感简直让伊万爱不释手，让他想起末世来临前他最爱吃的各种甜品，不像现在，有压缩饼干已经是高级待遇了。他果然里面什么都没穿，真是要命。“你以为你……在对谁……做这么……下流的事情，我会诅咒你，不得好死，”王耀断断续续地恐吓着伊万，然而他的声音在大手的抚摸下如同被春风吹落的柳絮，软软的，轻轻的，挠得伊万心里痒痒的。

“我真伤心，”从锁骨一直摸索到大腿根部，伊万用了不轻的力道，“你不相信我吗？”想象着美人的身上布满属于他的红痕的样子，伊万的裤裆更紧密地贴住了王耀的臀部，“我不是说了，只要我干爽了，就把心脏给你吗，我会死在你面前，你想鞭尸也好，那都随便你”。王耀感受到臀缝后面传来的惊人热度，身上的那只四处游走的手，挑逗着他的每个敏感点，他的身体无法反抗，出于生理反应随着那双手颤动，他粉色的皮肤上仿佛爬满了密密麻麻的蚂蚁，它们在他身上勤快地耕耘着、跳动着，比人类敏锐一千倍的五感让他对伊万的每个动作都非常敏感，更让他难以接受的是，他发现自己竟然并不反感伊万的触碰。“你看，我还没怎么动你，你的乳房就已经肿成这样”伊万轻笑着说，他找到王耀已经微微发胀的两粒乳头，一只手揉捏着，另一只手拉扯着，感受着它们在他的手指下逐渐变硬。看着男人迅速变得通红的耳朵，伊万越发觉得逗弄他十分有趣。

被这人发现自己身体的敏感让他恼羞成怒，王耀气急败坏地骂道：“闭嘴……啊~”一声撩拨的喘息追随着咒骂的尾音从他口中冒出，原来伊万趁他说话，把脑袋拱进了他的胸部和龛壁之间的空隙，一口含住一只红肿的乳头，他的舌头慢慢打着圈地摩挲着王耀肿硬的乳尖，还时不时吮吸一下，柔软又有点粗糙的美妙触感让王耀不由自主地微微挺起胸膛，把肿胀的乳房往伊万的口中送去，他的身体似乎不受他的控制了，王耀，承认吧，你正享受着被他玩弄。然而他的骄矜与保守是不会让他正视自己的欲望的，他不会承认自己的后穴已经像蜂巢一般灌满蜜水了。

王耀只能紧闭双唇不说话，他怕发出自己都不认识的淫荡声音，怕被这个人发现他正享受着他下流的抚弄。“怎么不说话啦？”伊万想听他在他手下、身下发出各种色情的声音，尤其是现在从背后上他，没法看清他的表情的时候，他的叫床声能让他想像出他的湿漉漉的琥珀色眼睛求饶般地望着他，多么美妙。然而王耀仍然紧闭双眼，一言不发。

臀部的热度消失了，王耀惊喜地睁开眼睛，如果这个人类因为某种原因放过他，那……王耀的妄想在隔着一层薄薄的衣料戳在他的屁股上的一根尺寸巨大热度惊人的肉棒下幻灭了，这大小让他不由得倒吸一口冷气，他这虚弱瘦小的人类身体一定会被弄坏吧，他一开始就不应该招惹这个人类大魔王，如果时间能够倒流他一定会安安静静地在神龛里睡觉，默默等他离开。伊万的双手移动到了王耀的大腿根部，他的带着老茧的两只大手左右开弓，在王耀的勃起的性器边刺激他柔软幼嫩的敏感点，伊万的粗糙手指给他带来奇异的感觉，王耀在那双手下战栗着，觉得自己就如同一个堤坝，汹涌的洪水不停地拍打着他的身体，叫嚣着要突破高线，他口中的呻吟涨满了，开始溢出来，“啊嗯……快……啊……嗯……，”越来越多，他已经无力关上闸门。

“告诉我，你叫什么名字，”伊万腾出一只手顺着王耀已经合不拢的大腿根部摸到他那已经抬起头粘着前液的阴茎，最脆弱的地方被握住，王耀下意识扭动着屁股想要逃离，然而无处可逃，他想用手拍开伊万的大手，然而那皮带如同铁锁一般坚硬，让他无法挣脱。“说呀，”伊万没有得到想要的回答，他决定惩罚一下美人。他一只手把那根小肉棒按在了王耀自己腹部上，并用食指在冒着前液的端口上打圈，另一只手开始揉搓掩盖在下面的阴囊中缝，伊万的手指弗一接触到那里，王耀的盆骨肌肉就开始剧烈的收缩起来，随着伊万摩挲得越来越快，他被一波比一波激荡的情欲推上了高潮。白毛人类给他带来的快感让他感到危险，王耀，快发现吧，你就快要丢掉自己的心理防线了。

就在王耀快要射出来的时候，伊万沉着脸按住了他的阴茎铃口，王耀痛苦地一边颤抖着一边扭动屁股，眼角憋出了几滴泪水，“我叫王耀……嗯……啊啊，”伊万笑着舔掉他眼角咸咸的泪水，愉快地说道：“下次可要快点回答我哦，否则，我会忍不住想要玩弄这么可爱的你的~”伊万这才放开了他的肉棒，随着这一声痛苦又舒爽的呻吟，王耀射在了伊万的手掌上。伊万的紫眸饶有兴趣地看着手掌上的一摊白浊精液，然后他把这些液体都涂在了王耀的乳头，肚脐，腰肉上，就像一个专业的按摩师，力道恰到好处的推拿，像是要记住他的每一寸肌肤，王耀虚脱地靠在龛壁上任由伊万摆布，除此之外他没有任何办法。

但是伊万可不会就这样放过他，他的肉棒抵在了王耀的后腰上，电击一般的感觉爬上王耀脊柱的每一段神经末梢，引着带着性欲的血液叫嚣着奔腾，这让他不由自主地抬起了圆润的屁股，双腿张开地更大了。伊万把手越过王耀的性器，一根手指插进了那早已湿润的后穴，冰冷的触感让王耀浑身一颤，想到他那硕大的肉棒，王耀重新开始恐惧，他放下那毫无用处的高傲的自尊心，求饶道：“我不要你的心脏了，求求你……嗯…啊……”王耀的话被伊万再一次伸进的一根手指打断了，随着对方的冰冷的手指在自己温暖湿润的肉壁里探索，他的后穴不停地分泌出甜蜜的肠液。

“求我什么？”伊万的声音粗哑得可怕，“求我赶快插你的屁股吗，你看……”伊万又伸进了第三根手指，他用手指在王耀体内猛烈地抽插着，带起身前人的剧烈抖动，“你已经这么湿了，你的屁股在邀请我呢。”王耀能听见他在说话，但他的大脑已经无法理解他在说些什么，也想不起自己要说什么，他整个注意力都在自己的被撑开的后穴上，他知道他的防线已然倒塌，他不知羞耻地随着伊万的手指抽插卖力地摆动屁股，他觉得自己一定看起来和青楼里的娼妓一样浪荡。他潜意识里记得他正在请求伊万什么，于是他开口了：“求你……”他不知道自己在说什么，或许是这是身体自己在说话，“求你赶快……嗯……啊……快点……进来……啊。”他不敢相信这勾人的浪叫竟然是从自己的嘴里发出来的，他绝望地闭上眼，然而他和伊万媾和的画面就这样钻进了他的脑海，让他完全不能置身事外，他对自己已经屈服的事实感到害怕，以及令他羞愧的，一丝期待。闻言伊万抽出了手指，带出一股温暖的肠液，它们随着重力流下，滴在了伊万的毛皮内胆上，他低语道：“遵命，小耀”。

王耀感觉到甬道里一阵空虚，他的身体渴望着被填满，他下意识地撅起屁股，腰弯成反C型，把那湿得一塌糊涂的穴口向身上戳着的肉棒凑去。“小耀，你太可爱了，我真想每天干你，”可是他知道他不能，该死的阿弗雷德，可是如果不是他，他也没有机会碰到王耀，更别说干他了。他捉起王耀的两瓣圆润的股肉，将自己已经忍耐多时的邦硬肉棒送了进去，“啊啊!”王耀立刻疼得大声尖叫起来。因为已经做过扩张了，伊万本想一次性贯穿，可是王耀更深的甬道还是太紧，他不得不停下来，慢慢地向前推进。“……继续……不要停……”王耀恍惚着嗫嚅道，痛苦和快感并存使他他欲求不满地扭动着屁股，这让伊万的肉棒更加胀大了。

未被开发过的甬道用尽全力阻止着伊万的入侵，王耀痛苦的呻吟在伊万听来就像助威的口号，伊万痛苦地向前钻着，硕大的汗珠从他的额角滴下。王耀上半身倒在龛壁上，由于两人身高的差距，伊万原本将王耀固定成直直跪着的姿势，可此时王耀的膝盖显然已经无力支撑他的身体了，于是他便向下滑落，双腿之间的角度也越来越大。随着王耀身体的每一寸滑落，伊万的肉棒就会向更深处插去，再加上伊万自己的努力，那根又长又粗的肉棒就快要戳到最深处了。

王耀被这巨大的顶入弄到痉挛，他觉得自己要被戳穿了，“不……不要……啊……嗯……不要再深入了……”他痛苦地近似求饶地呻吟着，声音绵软喑哑充满情欲，然而他的求饶声只能让伊万更加卖力地开疆拓土。伊万腾出一只手抓住了王耀那不断地流着前液的肉棒，他开始上下撸动，帮它疏解膨胀的欲火，同时他也开始在王耀的紧致后穴开始一边深入，一边抽插，肠液在肉棒与软肉的夹缝中慢慢渗出，更多的是被堵在了王耀的甬道里。伊万感觉到王耀的穴道温暖地包裹着他，刺激着他肉棒上的神经，如同湿热温软的天堂，让他想永远插在里面。

“小耀，你的小穴真紧，吸得我快窒息了”伊万故意用语言刺激王耀，他知道他很害羞，回答他的是王耀甬道里霎时间分泌出的又一股新鲜肠液。前后的刺激点燃了王耀的四肢百骸，他如同被电击一般，开始更加剧烈的痉挛，直到伊万的肉棒抵达他最深处的敏感点，王耀开始大声浪叫起来，：“啊……对……就是那里……啊啊……不要停……使劲干我啊啊！”一股白浊的液体从伊万手中射出，王耀的呻吟被伊万的嘴堵住了。

伊万不怕死地把舌头伸进王耀的獠牙之下，舔舐这蜜穴里的汁水，和上颚的敏感点。王耀出乎意料的没有咬下去，甚至在下身的猛烈快感的刺激下收回了獠牙，这代表着他的身体识别出他正在交配，伊万偷偷地笑眯了眼睛。口中的酥麻感让王耀感到更加空虚，感觉到伊万慢了下来，他开始自己抬动屁股在他的大肉棒上下抽插。直到消耗完两人口腔中的空气，伊万才放过王耀的嘴，他的胸膛完全贴着王耀的后背，他把下巴搁在王耀的肩膀上，双手捉住王耀的屁股，不让他自己摆动。

快要到达高潮的王耀不满地嘤咛一声，伊万咬着他涨红的耳垂说道：“记住，把你操得这么爽的人叫伊万布拉金斯基”，他伸出舌头舔了舔王耀的耳廓，“等会儿叫床要叫我的名字，宝贝儿~”王耀在他手上挪动屁股以示不满，伊万看着那两坨白嫩的臀肉，拿手拍了一下，留下一个红红的手印，才心满意足地开始在王耀的最深处顶着花心抽插了起来，“啊……伊万……伊万啊……嗯……快点……再快点…就是那儿…”被操开的王耀早已不顾脸面了，他遵循着身体的欲望不停地浪叫着，腰身的曲线随着伊万的冲撞不断地变化，涎水从他不停娇喘的口中流下，经过他的脖颈，一直流到肿胀的乳尖，然后就挂在了乳头上，就像清晨挂着露珠的花蕊。如果有人突然闯进这庙宇，一定会被这佛陀脚下的神龛里淫乱的一幕羞得面红耳赤。

“啊啊啊……伊万……我要去了啊~”在王耀达到第二次高潮的时候，两人一起射了，伊万的手中和王耀的肠道里，充满了白浊的液体，伊万摸了摸王耀被精液撑大的小腹，满意地抽出肉棒，又引得王耀的一阵战栗，混浊的液体从两人的结合处汹涌地奔出，一些滴在了大衣上，一些顺着王耀的股线流了下来，弄得王耀大腿后面全是泥泞的白色液体。伊万满意地观赏着王耀那被他的肉棒打造过的撑到最开的肉穴，他甚至可以看到里面的红肉和不停地流出的肠液和精液的混合物。

王耀已经完全虚脱了，尽管他的甬道似乎还觉得不够，但他的肌肉力量已经完全到达极限了，他的腿成M形瘫坐在大衣上。伊万很想看看王耀正面是什么样子，他抱起趴在神龛上喘息的小巧身躯，让他正面对着自己坐在自己的大腿上，然后伊万钻进王耀的一双臂膀与皮带形成的圈中，让他完全挂在自己身上。王耀的琥珀色双眸直视着他，那双眼睛里的情欲正浓，媚眼如丝，他酡红色的脸颊让他看起来像一个神志不清的高烧病人，可爱得让人想操，他的原本白嫩的身体上布满了和伊万想象中一样的红痕，尤其是他的大腿根部大块的红痕往外蔓延，充满了色情的意味，他全身都被伊万涂上了他自己的精液，伊万眼尖地发现他的一个乳头上挂着几滴晶莹的液体，于是他俯下身去吮吸，逗弄，引起王耀不满的嘤咛。还不够，他还太过干净，伊万想让他的每一寸肌肤都留下他的印记，想把他干得比难民窟的妓女还要污秽、淫乱，这样他才觉得他完全占有他了，这样他才能甘心把心脏掏出来给他，就这样想着，伊万的肉棒又一次硬挺了起来。


End file.
